Two weeks
by Catrina Dinorah
Summary: Ningún encuentro es trascendental y nadie es indispensable en las vidas ajenas. Bastan dos semanas par salvarse gracias a un desconocido o arrastrarlo al fondo. (Universo Alterno) -Eruri/Ereri/FarIsa-
1. Las circunstancias

**Advertencia:** La historia de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son creación de Hajime Isayama, esta historia sólo tiene fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Las circunstancias.<strong>

Hubo un tiempo.

Un tiempo de guerra, de tristeza, de agonía, de victoria.

Un tiempo de héroes.

O cuando menos eso era lo que deseaba creer cada vez que se encontraba sin nada más que recordar lo patética que su vida se había vuelto.

El tiempo era espantoso para la época del año. El sol no se había dignado a salir más que un par de ocasiones en todo el día y el viento soplaba con fuerza logrando que las ramas arañaran constantemente la ventana en donde a lo largo del día se habían acumulado pequeñas gotas de una lluvia que iba y venía sin terminar en romper en una tormenta. Bastó que se girara en la cama para apoyar la mano sobre el frío cristal y sentir un escalofrío recorrerle a pesar del suéter ridículamente grande que llevaba encima.

Él mismo era una ridiculez andante si lo pensaba detenidamente.

Tenía más de treinta años, un apartamento diminuto pero que resultaba demasiado grande para una persona sola y era incapaz de mantener un trabajo por más de tres meses. A su edad la gente comenzaba a construir una familia, y pensaban en hipotecas imposibles de costear y deudas que seguramente heredarían a sus hijos.

Pero él…

Él aún estaba en cama a pesar de ser las cinco de la tarde.

¿Resaca? Ni siquiera eso. No era la clase de persona que siquiera pudiera hacerse a una idea de cómo pasar amenamente una tarde, menos una noche. Los amigos eran pocos, por no decir nulos y, sin duda, el conocer gente nueva sólo lograba ponerle de mal humor y acrecentaba sus ánimos de permanecer encerrado por el resto de sus días. Únicamente le faltaba un maldito gato esponjoso para que todo aquello fuera la combinación ganadora.

Eso o vivir con su padre.

Con gestos perezosos abandonó la cama dirigiéndose al aseo. El rostro que le miró desde el espejo tenía la peor de las expresiones. Ojeras marcadas, cabello revuelto que necesitaba ser cortado de nuevo y una expresión de fastidio imposible de borrar aunque eso le tenía sin cuidado. Se enjuagó apenas la boca para quitarse el sabor amargo que le dejaba el sueño y pasó a bañarse.

En verdad necesitaba creer en otro tiempo, uno donde no hubiese estado atascado.

Terminado su aseo personal comenzó a revisar la alacena así como el frigorífico, pronto tendría que ir al supermercado, no importaba que sus comidas se limitaran a una por día, necesitaba tener cuando menos un par de latas, sopas instantáneas o comida congelada para casos de emergencia. Suspiró derrotado ante la carencia de alimentos. Era momento de acudir a su plan de respaldo.

El tono de marcado se repitió dos veces antes de escuchar la conocida voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Hey, anormal! —saludó como era su mala costumbre, no hacía falta identificarse aquellas palabras bastaban para delatarlo—. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

**...**

El ruido en la cafetería parecía no detenerse ni por dos segundos. La multitud entraba y salía, las mesas apenas se desocupaban por un par de minutos para llenarse de nuevo por algún grupo de personas escandalosas. De la barra, ni qué decir, la gente hablaba, desconocidos entablaban conversaciones en ocasiones apáticas y en otras sugerentes. Algunos entraban solos únicamente para salir con el primer desconocido menos desagradable.

Todo el mundo parecía apresurado a diferencia de ellos.

—Cuando dijiste que nos veríamos no pensé que sería para alimentarte —señaló la mujer de castaño cabello mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su té helado, juntando algo de líquido que pronto terminaría por soltar de nuevo logrando que la bebida salpicara los alrededores del vaso.

El hombre mordió el emparedado haciendo más evidente la razón por la que había llamado.

—Alguien tenía que pagar —declaró sólo para dar otro mordisco.

—Y en algún punto me convertí en tu monedero ¿verdad? —El moreno asintió antes de darle un sorbo a su café—. ¿Cuándo piensas buscar un trabajo, hacer algo? Sentar cabeza —La castaña sólo se ganó una mirada disgustada que demostraba el fastidio del otro.

Sabía lo que necesitaba, sabía que los años de hacerse el tonto y darse la oportunidad de ser inestable habían pasado hace mucho. El tiempo corría y sin embargo él continuaba estancado en lo mismo de siempre. Lo peor era saberlo y no hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Pasaba de todo y evitaba los planes a futuro. En algún punto había pensado que no llegaría a los treinta, y cuando los alcanzó sintió que el camino sólo se había hecho más largo y la próxima salida quedaba a diez años de distancia.

—Habíamos acordado que nada de sermones, cuatro ojos.

—No es un sermón, es una opinión.

—Puedes ahorrártela.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —La joven alzó las manos dando a entender que se rendía y no insistiría con palabras sin sentido.

A él le gustaban aquellos gestos. Le hacían pensar en esa muchacha imprudente que conociera en la secundaria, en sus enormes ojos castaños enmarcados con unos espantosos lentes baratos que sin embargo la hacían ver bien. Siempre había creído que había dos formas de calificar la belleza y ella era de aquel tipo despreocupado por su aspecto que la hacía imperceptible a los celos de otras adolescentes pero que discretamente atraía miradas.

Era lo que debía considerarse guapa.

Guapa e inteligente lo que terminaba alejando a las personas tarde o temprano.

La gente no se acostumbraba a las cosas buenas.

Pero eso no era lo importante en todo aquello, claro que no. Lo que necesitaba rescatar eran esos gestos exagerados, los ojos brillantes cuando algo captaba su atención y la absurda facilidad para concentrar toda su atención en los pequeños detalles que lograban interesarla.

Aún recordaba la primera tarde que se quedaron solos en su casa y ella la gastó —para bien, lo habría decidido un año después— hablando sobre bacterias y demás porquerías en la comida. Él había terminado con náuseas y con una necesidad enfermiza de limpiar todo a su alrededor, manía que conservaba hasta la fecha.

Pronto terminó con su emparedado y de un solo golpe se bebió el café que le quedaba en la taza ocasionando que frunciera la nariz y torciera los labios cuando el fondo amargo del mismo tocó su lengua.

—Me largo a casa.

—¿Qué? —gritó la mujer atrayendo más de un par de miradas indiscretas—. No, No puedes hacerme esto.

Poco impacto tuvo su grito en el otro quien simplemente sacó un par de céntimos que no cubrían ni una tercera parte de la propina, se levantó y alcanzó su chaqueta con un gesto rápido. Apenas logró revolver los castaños cabellos de su amiga antes de apresurarse a esquivar a la gente en el interior del negocio y escapar cuanto antes de esa molesta masa de gente que hablaba demasiado alto y viciaba el ambiente.

La mujer, por su parte, se apresuró a pagar y salir corriendo tras él como ya era su rutina.

Sabía la clase de persona que era. Lo conocía lo suficiente pero había días, como ese precisamente, en que poco importaba toda la información que los años le hubieran brindado sobre ese hombre de gestos austeros, y simplemente temía que cometiera alguna estupidez imposible de reparar.

En cuanto salió de la cafetería miró con angustia a ambos lados de la calle.

—¡Levi! —llamó alzando la voz sin obtener respuesta.

Lo había perdido.

**...**

Levi hundió la nariz en el cuello de su chaqueta en un intento por evitar que el viento le golpeara tan fuerte el rostro. Era apenas octubre y el frío que caía sobre la ciudad era más de lo que cualquier ser humano sano pudiera soportar. Apresuró el paso hasta la estación de metro más cercana. No tenía nada más que hacer y pasearse sin sentido por las ya conocidas calles no tenía demasiado mérito con ese clima.

Sabía perfectamente que se había comportado como un patán con Hanji, pero a esas alturas seguramente ya se encontraría acostumbrada a esos desplantes suyos. Aun así, continuaba entre sus planes el hacer algo para disculparse; quizá llevarla a cenar algún día que tuviera dinero o, acompañarla en uno de esos días que se dedicaba a recorrer cuanta exposición se le atravesaba.

No era precisamente lo suyo, pero podía intentarlo.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la estación más próxima, la misma de donde saliera para encontrarse con Hanji. Bajó con pasos rápidos las escaleras, casi pequeños saltos que, si su rostro no careciera de expresión, podrían considerarse de júbilo. Llegó hasta las plataformas y se detuvo en seco al ver que en el reloj marcaban seis minutos para que llegara el siguiente tren.

Bufó molesto y terminó acercándose hasta el muro para apoyar la espalda contra éste cuando, justo como si fuera el momento adecuado para terminar de fastidiarse la tarde, sintió como su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo de su chamarra. No quería verlo, más con tanto tiempo de espera era imposible no ceder a la tentación.

Frunció el ceño de sólo ver la pantalla.

**10 Llamadas perdidas. **

**19 Mensajes sin leer.**

Todos de la misma persona, en diferentes momentos del día. Quizá debía tener más a la mano el móvil y no dejarlo en vibrador o, peor aún, en silencio. O posiblemente sólo necesitaba cambiar el número de celular y agradecer que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido llevarlo a su departamento, aunque cambiar de dirección podía ser también una buena idea. Sería un excelente pretexto para comenzar una nueva vida. Pero esos ya eran planes a largo plazo que requerían demasiada atención de su parte.

No se preocupó por leer más que el último de los mensajes de texto.

"POR FAVOR RESPONDE. TE HE LLAMADO TODO EL DÍA. POR FAVOR."

Ya no había nada qué hacer al respecto. Realmente no sabía qué estaba pensando el momento en que se le ocurrió meterse con un mocoso quince años más joven que él. Seguramente había sido el aburrimiento, la soledad y lo vulnerable que había estado después de estar tanto tiempo solo. Pues, aunque le costara admitirlo, había una edad en que la estabilidad comenzaba a sonar tentadora.

Mas para él esas tentaciones duraban muy poco. Y así de abrupto como había comenzado aquella ridícula relación le había puesto fin. Nada personal, sólo que alguien como él no estaba en situación de andar cuidando niños y mucho menos tener que lidiar con sus hormonas dispuestas a salir en cualquier momento del día. Por ello había sido más fácil desaparecer, dejar de responder el teléfono y no acudir a las reuniones que ya tenían acordadas, mucho menos llegar a los sitios que frecuentaran juntos. No era tan difícil hacerle perder la pista a un niñato que pensaba más con el estómago que con el cerebro.

Y a pesar de eso, ahí estaba, respondiendo como en ocasiones hacía.

"Déjame en paz."

Presionó el botón de enviar justo cuando las luces del tren se asomaron por el túnel. Caminó rápido para ser de los primeros en subir al vagón a pesar de la escasez de gente. Un par de pasos y se dejó caer sin cuidado en el primer asiento desocupado y menos sucio que encontró cerrando de inmediato los ojos para evitar el mareo. El camino no era precisamente largo, pero entre semana podía volverse insoportable, con la gente que iba y venía del trabajo o la escuela. Gente que seguía una rutina que pretendía dar seguridad, hormigas con objetivos a corto plazo.

—¿Levi?

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar que le llamaban, intentando encontrarse con la persona dueña de esa voz. No había muchas opciones lo que su mirada se posó de inmediato en la persona sentada justo enfrente de él. Levi frunció el ceño con molestia al saber que aquellos rasgos le eran conocidos mas no terminaba de identificarlos. Su molestia se acrecentó al ver que el sujeto sonreía, posiblemente por haber captado su atención.

—Soy Erwin —agregó pronto el tipo, seguramente cuando notó la confusión en su rostro.

—Amigo de Hanji —completó al escuchar el nombre familiar.

Y compañero suyo en la época en la universidad. Después habían coincidido en alguna de las tantas ocasiones en que se veía obligado a acompañar a la mujer a algún evento durante los años de becaria de su amiga. Eventos en los cuales tropezaba con varias personas de las que nunca recordaba los nombres y mucho menos las caras.

"Aunque está más viejo" pensó Levi, pero en efecto se trataba de él. Rubio, alto, espalda ancha y siempre presentable.

—¿Es esto raro? Supuse no haría daño hablarte —Levi sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

Sólo eso y el silencio volvió a hacerse presente pero más denso.

¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? En su cabeza aún recordaba esos años en que su nula capacidad social lo obligaba a celar a la única persona cercana que tenía, a la única que había sido capaz de soportarlo desde los años de la escuela secundaria. Lo molesto que resultaba verla acercarse a los demás, provocando, el temor constante del abandono. Pero a la fecha, las circunstancias habían cambiado y, muy probablemente, era ella quien temiera que algún día cometiera alguna estupidez que terminara dejándola sin su compañía. Temores nada infundados.

Levi se revolvió en el asiento, un tanto incómodo por no saber cómo responder a esa situación. Detestaba los acercamientos de otra gente, esa facilidad que tenían para interrumpir en la esfera de alguien más. Cuando menos su espacio personal continuaba a salvo en esta ocasión, pero eso no restaba la inquietud de saber que necesitaba decir algo para forzar aún más esa conversación que todavía no se podía llamar como tal. Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta sin atreverse a retomar la plática.

—¿Sigues en contacto con Hanji? —Levi arqueó la ceja ante lo estúpida que le pareció la pregunta.

—Seguimos como antes, nada nuevo, ni más lejos ni más cerca —Erwin sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza como si sopesara la respuesta, lo que sólo le hizo molestarse más—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues donde… donde siempre? Pensé que te habías ido de la ciudad.

—Volví hace un par de años.

Cierto. Si hacia memoria sabía que algo le había dicho Hanji acerca de Erwin, nunca había sido particularmente cercano con él aunque tampoco mantenía tanta distancia como con el resto de las personas. Mas, para ser sincero, de esos años pocas eran las cosas que podía recordar y saber la vida y obras de aquel sujeto no se había encontrado entre sus prioridades.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nunca he salido si eso es lo que quieres saber.

La voz inentendible de la grabación que anunciaba la próxima estación interrumpió la conversación.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Levi se tensó ante la pregunta.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué mierdas dices?

El tren volvió a moverse después de un espacio en que nadie entró ni salió de él.

Erwin negó con la cabeza restándole importancia a sus propias palabras volviendo por enésima ocasión a molestar a Levi quien consideró que incluso hubiera sido buena idea bajarse una estación antes con tal de evitar ese momento.

—¿En dónde estás trabajando?

—Me estoy tomando unos meses de descanso —Al menos la seriedad en su rostro daban la impresión de que en efecto se trataba de una decisión propia—. Pero hago algunos trabajos independientes.

De nuevo interrumpió la grabación del metro.

—La próxima es mi parada —anunció Levi.

—Deberíamos reunirnos con Hanji un día.

—Como sea.

El tiempo a la estación comenzaba a hacerse eterno para ser una distancia tan corta. Finalmente la luz blanca comenzó a iluminar el vagón.

—Ten buena tarde. Fue bueno verte.

—Sí, sí… —dudó un momento qué decir—. Lo mismo digo —Amabilidad, Hanji le había pedido más de una vez que lo intentara.

Levi se levantó rápido de su asiento y salió con largas zancadas del vagón agradeciendo que no hubiera gente entorpeciéndole el paso. Subió las escaleras corriendo, sintiendo el aire frío colarse por sus fosas nasales haciéndole más complicado respirar.

El teléfono vibró indicando que tenía una llamada. Tomó el riesgo de no fijarse a quién pertenecía el número.

—¿Sí? —La voz al otro lado de la línea le arrancó una discreta sonrisa—. Sí… sí. ¡Hey, hey! ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —Reclamos de la otra parte—. Yo… te lo compensaré, sólo… sólo creo que no estoy bien.

Era la primera vez que lo admitía abiertamente. Si un completo desconocido lo había notado entonces no tenía sentido pretender lo contrario.

Y eso le asustaba.

—Te espero ahí entonces. Sí, gracias.

Ese día había sido domingo.

* * *

><p>Alo, aquí mi segundo aporte a este fandom, algo un poco más largo que el anterior ya que contará de varios capítulos. Espero sea de su agrado, los kudos son agradecidos y los comentarios más que bienvenidos, sobre todo para saber si vale la pena seguir este proyecto. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leerme.<p>

Hasta lueguito~


	2. Capítulo 1

**I**

Los lunes no son el mejor día de la semana para nadie. Mucho menos cuando los últimos tres meses los llevas desempleado.

Isabel lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que, pese al carácter complicado de su hermano, incluso a él podían afectarle esa clase de presiones. Por eso estaba ahí, dispuesta a responder sus llamadas y darle uno que otro jalón de orejas, aprovechando de ese privilegio que gozaba para soltar improperios que Levi no le soportaría a ninguna otra persona.

Desde la ducha podía escuchar como el mayor de los dos se movía por el pequeño lugar, la música saliendo de la computadora para que la casa no se encontrara tan silenciosa. Nunca escucharía noticias, ni el reporte del clima. Todas las mañanas lo primero que se escuchaba en ese piso era música.

Lou Reed encabezaría por excelencia la lista de músicos que relacionaba con su hermano.

Isabel cerró el flujo de agua y con gestos torpes, que casi la hacen tirar una botella de champú así como el jabón, logró alcanzar la toalla para secarse y envolverse en ella para correr hasta la habitación de su hermano donde se puso algo de ropa limpia. Estaba en ello cuando entre las sábanas escuchó algo vibrar, no tardó demasiado en subirse a la cama y buscar el móvil que seguramente su hermano había dejado tirado por ahí entre el revoltijo de mantas que, él juraba, sólo se formaba cuando ella pasaba ahí la noche.

Una llamada entrante.

Salió abrochándose la blusa para buscar al mayor.

—Te buscan —interrumpió las labores de Levi quien pretendía hacer un desayuno.

Siempre era lo mismo: Pan francés, jugo de caja y una taza de té negro. De niña podía mantenerla contenta con eso, pero ahora sólo comenzaba a causarle preocupaciones.

Levi se inclinó apenas un poco para ver la pantalla del móvil antes de volver a sus labores y hacerle una señal con la mano para que colgara sin responder a lo que Isabel únicamente torció los labios mientras dudaba en hacer o no caso a lo que le pedía. Terminó optando por la primera opción.

Fue el turno de que la voz grave de Elvis saliera de las bocinas.

—Me agradaba Eren.

No había respondido, sin embargo se encontraba dispuesta a sacar el tema a colación a pesar de sólo recibir un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

—Al menos deberías hablar con él. Para ser sincera… me da algo de pena —terminó de abrocharse la blusa y se dejó caer en una de las endebles sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina—. Si Farlan me hiciera algo así…

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada seria que pronto se tornó en una de decepción acompañada de un ligero movimiento de cabeza que en algún momento de su niñez habían tomado la manía de realizar en sincronía cada vez que algo no era de su agrado.

Farlan sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Isabel o a nadie más.

—Bueno… tú entiendes —intentó arreglar la joven mientras tiraba de un mechón de sus pelirrojos cabellos.

Levi dejó el desayuno de ambos sobre la mesa antes de dejarse caer en la silla libre, cuidando apenas de no derramar el té que aún mantenía en la mano con su peculiar e incómoda forma de sostener la taza, dio un pequeño sorbo, tomándose con calma todo como solía hacer siempre, antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para alcanzarla y darle un ligero golpecito en la frente a lo que Isabel sólo se encogió al tiempo que fruncía la nariz.

—No te metas en mis cosas —Amenaza, advertencia o simple consejo, con Levi no había diferencia—. Anda, desayuna que se hace tarde.

Lo que fuera, bastaba para saber que no iba a darle explicación alguna y menos aún detalles sobre el tema por lo que sólo se apresuró a comer perdiendo el menor tiempo posible. Levi soltó algún comentario sobre que se atragantaría, ella replicó un par de tonterías acompañadas de algunas risillas a las que él sólo sonreía discretamente.

La noche anterior le había dicho que estaba mal.

Ahora no soltaba palabra.

**...**

Hanji se encogió y estornudó un par de veces. Seguramente el pasar la tarde sin un abrigo grueso y buscando a Levi iba a traerle un resfriado del que no se desharía en un par de semanas. Pensó en ir a recuperarse en casa de él, invadirle su impoluto departamento con microbios, escucharlo refunfuñar y obligarlo a hacerse responsable, tanto por dejarla preocupada como por enfermarla, más que nada lo primero que, de no ser por el mensaje de la hermana menor de Levi, seguramente hubiera terminado dando un par de golpes contra la puerta del piso ajeno haciendo una escena de la que no se avergonzaría.

Hasta ahora no contaban con ningún antecedente grave, sin embargo con Levi nunca podría confiarse.

Miró de nueva cuenta el reloj de su computadora, aún faltaban cinco horas para volver a casa. Generalmente no sentía esas ansias por abandonar cuanto antes el trabajo, sin embargo lo estornudos comenzaban a volverse constantes y uno que otro escalofrío le llegaba a recorrer la espalda y entumirle los brazos.

Haría pagar a Levi ese mal rato.

El teléfono sonó avisando de una nueva llamada. Revolvió un par de hojas, expedientes y casi tiró una montaña de documentos que no había archivado el crío al que le habían asignado como asistente. Finalmente, bajo aquel desorden encontró su móvil.

—Bueno, perdón no encontraba el teléfono… —Un pequeño regaño de parte de la otra persona llegó a sus oídos, a lo cual, sólo fue capaz de soltar una risilla nerviosa— ¿Eh? —Una historia inverosímil le amplió la sonrisa—. No, no, no —su risa se volvió escandalosa—. ¿No te golpeo? —La respuesta que obtuvo la hizo soltar una carcajada—. Lo creo capaz… sí, sí… No pero… creo que se ha ido calmando. Claro igual puede ser que el frío le quita fuerzas… ¿Ah? Sí, claro ehm… ¿A las cinco está bien? Vale, te veo ahí… ¿Él? No, no creo que quiera… —Una nueva interrupción—. Vale… yo le digo. Nos vemos.

Hanji dejó escapar un suspiro. Conocía esa historia y había visto como terminaba sin empezar. No le gustaba ser mensajera de nadie y su curiosidad no se extendía a las vidas ajenas. Por eso odiaba encontrarse en esa situación. Ya en la universidad lo habían intentado —sin el conocimiento de una de las partes—, y el barco se había hundido a unos cuantos metros de la orilla. Pero Erwin era terco como nadie más. Y contra eso podía hacer poco a menos que soltara un par de gritos y mostrara su peor lado. Algo que aún no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Aunque siempre podía soltar una primera advertencia.

El ruido de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal la hizo mirar por la ventana. Sí, aún faltaban cinco horas pero con ese clima parecía que se encontraban atascados en una tarde perpetua. Regresó la atención a su teléfono y tras chasquear la lengua comenzó a escribir un mensaje al tiempo que volvían los estornudos.

Quizá era una buena forma de hacer pagar al otro por sus culpas.

**...**

"Te veo a las 5 donde siempre. No faltes"

Levi sabía que cuando Hanji se ahorraba el escribir una advertencia era porque en efecto pensaba llevarla a cabo. Las ocasiones habían sido contadas pero con eso le bastaba para comprender que se encontraba obligado a cumplir con la educada petición de la mujer. De hecho, debería considerar aquel mensaje como una posible tregua después de lo ocurrido. Y con el tiempo había aprendido que esos llamados de paz debían ser respondidos de buena manera.

Respondió con un escueto "OK" y aventó el teléfono al otro lado del sillón sin preocuparse siquiera por borrar el resto de mensajes que amenazaban con saturar la bandeja de entrada.

No tenía demasiado qué hacer hasta el momento de la cita. El aseo del departamento estaba hecho, hambre no tenía aunque de nuevo el frigorífico tenía más que comida congelada y en la televisión sólo había programas estúpidos seguidos por otro de la misma dudosa calidad.

Hacían ya tres horas desde que Isabel dejara la casa, pero su perfume fresco aún inundaba las habitaciones. No iba a negar que le gustaba. Ese aroma, natural en ella, era una de las pocas buenas memorias de su juventud. Recordaba el tiempo que su padre desapareciera por largos periodos de tiempos, dejándolo a él sólo con una niña —porque a sus ojos eso había sido Isabel en esa época—, sin preocuparse en absoluto si ese departamento en un barrio de mala muerte era o no seguro para dos niños y menos aún si la comida en el frigorífico era siquiera la necesaria. Posiblemente de ahí había aprendido a comer lo menos posible.

Fortuna había sido conocer a Hanji, también al idiota de Farlan, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Incluso habían estudiado e Isabel era una persona útil a la sociedad.

—Digno de una película… —masculló con burla mientras se giraba para quedar recostado en el sillón.

Sí. Podría contar la dramática historia de cómo dos hermanos habían sobrevivido solos, pasando por sitios desagradables de comida barata, conociendo gente que les tendiera la mano y les ayudara a salir de su mediocridad. La chica se enamora del buen samaritano y él… él formaba una familia feliz con una preciosa rubia de tetas grandes.

Claro, sino fuera porque todo eso se encontraba fuera de su campo de interés.

Su mirada se clavó por unos instantes en el techo cuando escuchó cómo en el piso superior alguien arrastraba algo. Bien podrían estar moviendo un cadáver y nadie diría nada, si acaso alguno de los vecinos golpearía en la pared para que no hicieran tanto ruido.

Ya podía imaginarse los encabezados.

"ANCIANA MATA A JOVEN Y GUARDA CADÁVER EN SU DEPARTAMENTO".

"LA ABUELA ASESINA. ¡VECINOS NO SABÍAN NADA!".

El movimiento cesó repentinamente dejándolo con los sentidos atentos a cualquier nueva señal de vida, mas sólo escuchó el ruido cotidiano de los pasos ajenos. Su entretenimiento se había terminado mucho más rápido de lo que comenzara.

Volvió a girarse, pensando en dormir para pasar las horas, encontrándose con su móvil. La pequeña luz azul de la parte superior brillaba de vez en cuando, avisando de los mensajes ignorados. Levi estiró la mano, pensando en tomarlo, en hacer una llamada. Por un breve instante le dio la impresión de que todos sus problemas se solucionarían con sólo marcar ese número.

No, era una idea ridícula. Seguramente lo único que conseguiría sería empeorarlo todo.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fastidio. Hasta las cinco de la tarde… hasta las cinco. Necesitaba algo más qué hacer durante el día. Algo más que imaginar que su vecina horneaba galletas con pedacitos de humanos.

**...**

—Pensé que estaríamos solos —soltó Levi en cuanto notó que a la entrada del café donde solía ver a Hanji no se encontraba únicamente la castaña.

La mujer se encogió un poco, ocultando su rostro en la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello como si ello bastara para no tener que responder inmediatamente, incluso un par de estornudos llegaron oportunamente a interrumpir cualquier posible explicación. Por su parte, Erwin sólo sonrió al notar que Levi no tenía idea alguna de que los acompañaría esa tarde.

—Puedo irme si…

—Ve caminando entonces.

—¡Levi! —chilló Hanji ante la agresión ajena— ¡Nadie se va! ¿Entendido? —El hecho que alzara la voz era un evento raro y peligroso, por eso Levi no hizo más que desviar la mirada y dejar que su molestia escapara en un chasquido de lengua—. ¿Podemos entrar, entonces? Muero de frío —Aquello estaba lejos de ser una invitación, y se corroboró cuando la castaña tomó a Levi del brazo prácticamente arrastrándolo al interior del local.

El ambiente distaba del día anterior. La mayoría de las mesas se encontraban vacías. Dos, si acaso tres, personas comían algo en la barra sin hablar con los demás. Ahora la música sonaba tan suave que era fácil de ignorar. La mujer los arrastró hasta un gabinete pegado a una pared que les brindaba algo de privacidad y, más importante, les cubría de la corriente helada que se colaba cada vez que la puerta se abría. No tardó en acercarse una de las meseras y sin pensarlo pidieron sólo algo de beber.

—Erwin me dijo que se encontraron ayer en el metro —Hanji se encargó de romper el hielo mientras se deshacía de su bufanda.

Levi por su parte sólo miró molesto al otro. No era la clase de situaciones que le contaría a su amiga, a nadie para ser preciso, carecían de importancia después de todo. Por ello sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole interés al tema de conversación propuesto, antes de apoyarse en la mujer como era su costumbre cuando deseaba marcar territorio.

Las bebidas no tardaron en llegar, la poca gente y lo sencillo de elaborar un té y dos cafés dieron pie a ello.

—No creí que me responderías cuando te llamé.

Los ojos grises de nuevo se alzaron con fastidio por la insistencia en el tema, afilándose cuando Erwin sonrió altanero como siempre. O tal vez sólo era una sonrisa cualquiera pero, viniendo de ese hombre, Levi siempre les encontraba algún defecto y no estaba de humor como para cambiar de opinión.

—Fue la costumbre —Un nuevo estornudo sacudió a la mujer obligando a Levi a incorporarse inmediatamente mientras su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de asco.

—Hacemos lo posible por educarlo —agregó la castaña mientras revolvía su bolso en busca del paquete de pañuelos desechables—. Vamos por buen camino ¿No? ¡Hey! —Una patada por debajo de la mesa la obligó a quejarse.

—No han cambiado —afirmó el hombre a lo que Hanji sonrió abiertamente y Levi sólo se limitó a soltar un bufido.

Levi no terminaba de comprender la necesidad de la mujer por invitar a Erwin. Había logrado deshacerse de él un año después de salir de la universidad, habían pasado buenos días —o cuando menos él—, sin esa tensión en el cuello que misteriosamente le aparecía cada que el rubio se encontraba cerca. Había dejado a un lado esas ansias de soltarle un puñetazo cada vez que se acercaba a Hanji y no hacía más reventar esa burbuja que, con mucho trabajo, había logrado construir para no sentirse tan ajeno al mundo.

Levi no se molestó en ocultar un bostezo, clara señal de que aquella reunión no era de su agrado. Por su parte, Hanji continuaba estornudando como si no hubiera un mañana, incluso se podía notar como sus manos temblaban cada vez que intentaba levantar la taza.

—Joder, es asqueroso, anormal —El quejido de Levi se vio acompañado del tirar de la bufanda para volver a echársela encima a su compañera.

—¿Por qué no vas a casa? —La pregunta de Erwin provocó que Levi se tensara y palideciera.

No quería quedarse a solas con él, eso había quedado claro desde el momento en que se encontraran. Irse con ella era otra opción, servía de pretexto para acompañarla a casa, pero sabía que Hanji no lo aceptaría, se lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, siendo más jóvenes, más brutos. Sin contar que retenerla ahí, con esos estornudos y mocos, no era lo más humano.

—Terminemos esto y nos vamos —Finalmente se atrevió a adelantar lo inevitable—. Te quedas conmigo, haré algo para cenar.

No fue necesario preguntar para saber que eso excluía a Erwin de inmediato. La castaña no se atrevía a decir nada por la situación que comenzaba a resultar demasiado obvia. Levi había sido así desde siempre, parecía incapaz de percatarse cuando hacía sentir a los demás incómodos, excluidos. Parecía bastarle con estar cómodo él y aquellos que consideraba como los suyos.

—Tú también, rubio idiota —Aquello era nuevo.

—¿Seguros? —preguntó en plural, como si realmente Hanji tuviera voz y voto sobre quién podía, o no, entrar al departamento de Levi—. No quiero molestar.

—No es obligatorio ¿Eh?

Hanji observó a Levi con algo de culpa, pero quizá su malestar era demasiado como para agregar algo más, por eso sólo le dejó un beso en la mejilla, sonriéndole con complicidad y cierto agradecimiento, esperando contagiarlo para que los dos terminaran encerrados e insoportables como solían hacer siempre que el resfriado le pegaba a uno y al final tumbaba a los dos. Levi sólo torció sus labios en una mueca de asco mientras comenzaba a arrepentirse de ampliar la invitación.

Pero no servía de nada negarlo. Por más que insistiera en lo contrario, así había sido en el pasado.

Habían sido los tres. E incluso esos también habían sido buenos tiempos.

Levi, bufó y dio el segundo sorbo a su taza de té. Sin duda iba a ser la tarde más larga de su vida.

**...**

Eren Jeager tenía 19 años cumplidos y muy poca experiencia en demasiados temas para su propio bien. No es que fuera idiota ni ingenuo, simplemente así habían sido las circunstancias. Quizá en parte podía culpar a su corto temperamento que ya le había dado problemas hasta con las personas que menos debía. Su padre, su hermana, su mejor amigo y, más recientemente, la persona con la que salía.

En el último caso, lo peor era que le habían advertido.

"No seas un mocoso."

"No hagas drama."

"Hazte a un lado."

"Déjame en paz."

Todavía podía escuchar la voz calma de aquella persona haciéndole esas advertencias a las que no hecho ningún caso. Al contrario, había empujado más de lo necesario. Sabía que los límites eran bastante flexibles, pero aun así, lo había roto, tal y como hacía con todo con lo que se involucraba.

Y ahora el problema parecía irreparable.

O quizás la relación había estado rota desde el principio.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras apretaba el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

No, estaba exagerando las cosas, todo había estado bien, raro quizás, pero no dañado. Por supuesto, era normal que con esa diferencia de edad los puntos en común no fueran precisamente los mismos, pero eso no era una falla, cuando menos no para él, había aprendido algunas cosas —o trucos, como de mala fe le solía decir el otro—, y había funcionado.

Quizá por meses, pero había funcionado.

Marcó de nueva cuenta el número sabiendo de antemano que no iba a tener mayor respuesta y, pese a ello, tragó saliva, bastante nervioso de escuchar la voz de esa persona al otro lado del auricular aunque, como esperaba, sólo marcaba sin que nadie le pusiera atención.

—¿No es tu teléfono?

Por alguna razón, que en mucho tiempo no comprendería, escuchar aquella voz le hizo voltear. Destino, mala suerte o simple estupidez de meterse en donde nadie le llamaba. No importaba qué nombre le diera más tarde, sabía que esa había sido la decisión incorrecta.

Que ese simple gesto iba a cambiar muchas cosas.

Ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, a la entrada de un café que siempre había pasado de largo, estaba él.

**...**

—¿No es tu teléfono? —preguntó Hanji mientras le ayudaba a Levi a ponerse la chaqueta antes de volverse a acomodar correctamente la bufanda como tanto le insistían desde el momento en que se levantaran de la mesa que compartieran.

—No es importante —Por la expresión que Erwin alcanzó a notar en los ojos ajenos supo que era lo contrario.

Quizá la misma razón por la cual lo viera tan ausente en el metro la tarde anterior.

—¡Levi! —Incluso a él lo hizo voltear aquella voz.

De la nada había aparecido un joven quien sujetó a Levi de la muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria Erwin estaba seguro que el extraño no más de veinte años, pese a que su complexión pretendiera hacerlo ver mayor, sin mucho éxito a causa de sus enormes ojos verdes. Por su parte, el rostro del azabache se tornó en una mueca de molestia y un tanto de ¿aburrimiento, fastidio? que permaneció en su rostro aún después que con un tirón apartó su brazo de las manos ajenas.

—Vámonos.

—¡Te he estado llamando! —Pese a que el timbre de voz se alzó con evidente molestia, la voz aún adolescente parecía temblar como su dueño.

—No tengo tiempo —Levi alzó apenas la voz.

Erwin sólo observaba la escena con seriedad notando como Hanji se ponía nerviosa. Ambos estaban conscientes de los malos modos que podía tener Levi cuando se molestaba, cuando le presionaban con esas cuestiones. Él había sido testigo de primera mano.

Levi nunca había sido bueno para involucrarse con los demás, menos para sobrevivir a ello.

**...**

—Sólo —Tragó saliva. Tenía que guardar la compostura—… sólo un minuto.

—Nosotros nos adelantamos —se atrevió a interrumpir aquel hombre desconocido para él. Levi movió una mano dándoles pie a ello.

Eren supo entonces que iba a alcanzarlos pronto. Que no pensaba tener ahora una conversación que debió haberse llevado a cabo hacía semanas y menos aún empezar una escena salida de una serie de televisión cutre a plena calle. Por eso no opuso resistencia cuando el mayor lo tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a detenerse a un costado de la acera, frente a un enorme anuncio de un perfume donde se alcanzaba a ver el cuello largo y delgado de una mujer. Todo era bello en los anuncios, en la televisión, en las películas. No para ellos.

—Bien, ya está ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Eren bajó la mirada. Tantos días insistiendo en entablar comunicación, tantas horas en vela pensando en lo ocurrido y en lo que vendría, en las palabras adecuadas para juntar los pedazos rotos. Pero ahora… ahora simplemente no encontraba cómo empezar. Las conversaciones profundas se quedaban en libros y películas. Para la vida real nadie era un poeta en los momentos adecuados.

Y Levi, como siempre Levi, iba a una velocidad distinta a la de él. Por eso no le extraño que hablara de nuevo cuando él apenas había sido capaz de separar los labios.

—Eren… Mira, Hanji está enferma, hablamos mañana ¿De acuerdo? —No tuvo más opción que asentir en silencio.

Levi nunca le había hablado de esa forma, como el adulto que era. Y él no tenía nada qué decir, por lo cual unas horas extra eran bienvenidas, cómo cuando en la escuela rogaba por que se aplazara un día los exámenes. Un día. Veinticuatro horas siempre parecían ser suficientes.

Gran mentira.

—Bien —Notó como Levi dudaba por un segundo—. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Tomó con mayor fuerza la mano ajena. ¿Lo había soltado siquiera? Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando el mayor le devolvió el gesto y, contrario a sus costumbres, se acercó para revolverle los cabellos, un gesto simple, como lo había visto hacer con su hermana.

Sólo eso antes de perderse entre la gente. Cuando menos no había sido un beso de despedida.

Un nudo se formó en el pecho de Eren, subiendo rápidamente por su garganta y amenazando con provocarle un par de arcadas.

Las tardes de lunes siempre eran las peores.

* * *

><p>¡Listo! Finalmente fui capaz de terminar el segundo capítulo, después de muchas modificaciones pequeñas que no parecían terminar. Muchas gracias a Sicaru-chan y Asura Aoi por sus reviews.<p>

Y sí, esto aún va lento pero ya el próximo capítulo comenzara a tomar forma.

No olviden que los reviews se agradecen.

Hasta luego~


	3. Capítulo 2

**II**

Era la primera ocasión que Eren se encontraba en ese lugar, por lo que no era capaz de ocultar su emoción. El corazón golpeaba fuerte contra sus costillas, incluso por estúpido que le pareciera, respirar se había vuelto pesado. Pensó que, seguramente, la vena de su cuello se encontraba perfectamente marcada así como sus nudillos debido a la fuerza con la que sostenía la taza de té cuyo aroma reconocía perfectamente pues se trataba, precisamente, ese que siempre envolvía Levi; bastó un pequeño sorbo para confirmar que también era el mismo sabor del mayor.

Había mucho de él ahí, en los muebles, en las puertas, en el aire.

Veinticuatro horas habían pasado y finalmente se presentaba la oportunidad de estar frente a frente. En esa sala pequeña con aroma a tabaco mezclado con limpiador de pisos, con un solo sofá y un librero con más chucherías que textos, todo perfectamente ordenado. Todo limpio.

Escuchó un par de estornudos y el cerrar de una puerta, seguido por los pasos firmes pero ligeros del mayor. En el tiempo que habían compartido lo había notado: Levi parecía caminar como si no fuera parte del mundo en que vivían, siempre a su propio ritmo, sin esperar, deteniéndose sólo cuando era preciso para él.

La única vez que lo había visto caminar al paso de alguien más había sido en una ocasión en que Hanji iba con ellos, lo cual, esa misma tarde, había terminado por ser tema de discusión.

—Terminamos —La voz de Levi le provocó un respingo sólo para de inmediato encogerse mientras el otro tomaba asiento en el extremo opuesto del sillón—. ¿Eso querías oír?

También había notado que, cuando Levi quería, podía ser un verdadero hijo de puta, pero desde el principio había optado por guardarse comentarios al respecto.

Sus manos se cerraron con mayor fuerza alrededor de la taza mientras se obligaba a tragar con fuerza la saliva, pensó en dar un segundo sorbo al té pero desechó la idea de inmediato pues muy probablemente terminaría ahogándose solo.

—¿Por qué?

A su parecer era una pregunta válida, pero bastó con escuchar el bufido del mayor y ver cómo giraba sus ojos con fastidio para saber que quizás era un cuestionamiento estúpido. Le restó importancia y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el rostro demacrado de Levi exigiendo en silencio una respuesta.

Posiblemente nunca le habían obligado a ser tan maduro como lo estaba intentando ser en ese instante.

—Estoy viendo a alguien más.

La respuesta le cayó a Eren como un balde de agua fría. En su cabeza se habían dibujado millares de escenarios, distintas respuestas a la pregunta. Y ninguna de ellas había contemplado esa opción. Ni siquiera las versiones más hirientes.

—Oh… —No había palabras para responder a eso.

De reojo notó como Levi sacaba un cigarro que encendía tras haber arrojado la cajetilla sobre la mesa de centro. Por primera vez desde que llegara a ese departamento observó con atención al otro. El cabello despeinado, la camisa desarreglada —raro en él—, las ojeras marcadas más que de costumbre.

El nudo en el estómago de Eren se apretó todavía más al imaginarse que, muy probablemente, no había pasado la noche solo.

Fue imposible guardarse la pregunta.

—¿Es Hanji? —Pronto se arrepintió de hacerla. A sus ojos resultaba obvio.

Levi guardó silencio, no supo si para pensar mejor la respuesta o simplemente lo hacía para saborear mejor el tabaco. Eren comenzaba a desesperarse con esa lentitud que mantenía el pelinegro, verlo exhalar el humo del cigarro, inclinarse para tirar la ceniza en un plato de cristal que suplía un cenicero.

Deseos no le faltaban de írsele al cuello, de tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo con fuerza para arrancarle la respuesta. Idea absurda pues sabía que pese a la diferencia de estaturas el otro podía fácilmente ponerlo contra el suelo e, incluso, dejarle un labio partido. Eso sí le iba bien.

—No. No es Hanji.

…

_Lunes. 21:00 horas._

—Por fin se durmió —Le anunció Levi mientras entraba a la cocina, dejando en la encimera un vaso con agua y la caja de medicamentos.

—Entonces, se queda aquí ¿verdad? —El moreno asintió como única respuesta, mientras se movía por la cocina.

Cuando llamara a Hanji pidiendo que se vieran no había pensado que terminaría así su tarde. Con ella enferma y él ahí, haciendo compañía a Levi mientras éste parecía preparar algo de té para ambos. Sonrió discretamente cuando notó que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia por preguntarle si quería tomar algo más.

—¿Sigues con Marie? —Erwin alzó la vista, confundido por la pregunta.

—Hace tres años que se casó con Nile.

La expresión en el rostro del más bajo le hizo saber que no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Para Erwin era increíble como Levi podía pasar de largo las vidas ajenas. Quizás fue ese pensamiento el que le hizo saber que estaba abusando del permiso que le habían otorgado para permanecer en ese departamento.

—Debería irme ya, es tarde y… —La repentina aparición de una taza color amarillo en su campo de visión, demasiado cerca de su rostro, le hizo guardar silencio.

—Tomate esto.

El tono de voz le provocó un escalofrío que culminó en su nuca. Sólo la tarde del día anterior había visto así al otro. No necesitaba de los permisos que gozaba Hanji para saber que algo malo estaba ocurriendo en la vida de Levi.

Erwin tomó la taza. No había forma de negarse.

…

Levi guardó silencio tras esa afirmación. No era Hanji, ella nunca podría ser. La quería demasiado como para arrastrarla a esa repetición de agujeros negros que eran sus relaciones que, si bien habían sido pocas, siempre terminaban en lo mismo.

No. Ella era el punto neutral al que siempre podía volver.

Dio una calada profunda al cigarro, evitando, por al menos un par de segundos, la mirada del menor. No había imaginado que sería tan molesto. Y eso que no era una de sus relaciones más largas.

—No te creías que esto iba a durar ¿O sí? —Observó discretamente como Eren se limitaba a tronarse los dedos, nervioso—. Por eso no quería salir contigo, los mocosos son…

—¡No soy un mocoso! —Le interrumpió el menor.

Levi se maldijo inmediato por haber soltado esas palabras.

—¿Qué dices? Es prácticamente perversión de menores…

—¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera un niño!

Segundo grito. El cigarro se terminaba y él sólo se preguntaba si la vecina estaría atenta a su pequeño melodrama doméstico. No terminaba aún de pensar en qué responder cuando un nuevo estornudo se atravesó.

Quizás había sido una señal no tenía que decir nada más. Aun así, insistió.

—Son quince putos años.

—¡No importa, no importa! Yo te…

—Oh dios… ¿Te puedes callar? —Interrumpió con fastidio, el suficiente para ver como Eren se encogía de nueva cuenta y los ojos se le humedecían.

Estaba haciendo mal, lo sabía. Pero simplemente no quería escuchar esas palabras.

…

_Lunes 21: 30 horas._

El té ya se encontraba frío para ese entonces. Erwin estaba seguro que nunca había mantenido tanto contacto con Levi como esa noche, y aunque en otros años eso hubiera querido ahora resultaba bastante desolador. Levi estaba cerca de la derrota, de otra forma nunca se mostraría tan vulnerable.

Nunca le habría contado de los meses sin trabajo.

De las pastillas para poder dormir que necesitaba tener perfectamente controladas para no terminar tragando de más en una noche.

De su relación con aquel niño que se encontraran en la tarde.

De todas los fracasos que repentinamente se habían instalado cómodamente en su vida sin razón alguna.

Si algo había caracterizado a Levi era su mirada altiva, los malos modos, la facilidad con la que rechazaba la amabilidad de todos. Pero ahora mismo sólo era el centro oscuro de su propio universo.

—Parece que me gustara arruinar todo. Incluso Hanji tiene esa teoría.

No encontró cómo responderle pues sabía que tenía razón.

Lo tensa de la situación se esfumó con el bufido que soltó Levi cuando intentó beber el contenido de la taza, encontrándose sólo con té frío. Su gesto, inevitablemente, le causó gracia a Erwin. Quería imaginarse que, después de Hanji, sería la única persona que podía verlo de esa forma.

Una confianza cuidada por todos los flancos.

—No puedo arrastrar a ese mocoso a lo mismo —Admitió finalmente Levi.

Y él no pensó.

—Conmigo no pasaría.

…

En algún momento había perdido la compostura. Una costumbre que tenía muy bien arraigada. No le importó el cigarro entre los dedos de Levi, y pareció que él otro tampoco. Con un solo salto se encontraba ya a horcadas sobre el otro, sentía su mandibula temblar y como la piel de las muñecas del más bajo cedían ante la presión de sus dedos.

Con lo pálido de Levi seguramente eso terminaría por dejar marcas.

Oh y él que no quería que lo viera como a un niño.

—Prometo ya no comportarme así.

—Eren —De nuevo estaba ahí ese tono de voz maduro que le crispaba los nervios.

—No te daré problemas.

—Eren.

—No te molestaré cuando no quieras hablar.

—Eren.

—Déjame estar contigo.

Y como si con esas palabras hubiera firmado una sentencia, como si se hubiera deshecho de cualquier remedo de armadura que llevara encima se desplomó sobre el cuerpo más pequeño. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando sintió los brazos de Levi alrededor de sus hombros provocándole un escalofrío e intentara, sin resultado alguno, imitar el gesto. Los dedos largos del mayor pronto se amoldaron a su castaño cabello.

Eren tragó saliva mientras pensaba en lo incomodo de la posición en que se encontraban pero sin deseos de moverse.

Si lo hacía primero sólo adelantaría su derrota.

—Lo siento mucho, Eren.

No. Ya había perdido desde antes.

…

_Lunes 21:35 horas._

El tiempo pasaba y Erwin continuaba en terreno ajeno. Hanji dormía desde hace horas sin emitir más que pequeños ronquidos a causa de la congestión, y el té rápido se había convertido en una charla demasiado íntima que se había encargado de dejar atrás la distancia que modestamente se habían interpuesto.

Pero no era para llegar a eso.

No era para que, sin advertencia, Levi le despidiera con un gancho al hígado. No… incluso eso habría sido mejor que ese repentino beso amargo que le dejara sobre los labios como gesto de despedida.

—Quizás sería más sencillo contigo.

Hanji se lo había advertido. A Levi no le gustaban las cosas complicadas pero parecía buscar justo lo contrario.

Erwin no supo si partir de ahí preocupado o con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>Listo, finalmente actualización de este fanfic. Los reviews son más que bienvenidos y sobre todo agradecidos~<p> 


End file.
